Emma Sheen
Emma Sheen is a major character from Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX. Role in Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX Emma starts out as an officer for the Titans with a Lieutenant rank. Character 'Voice' The voice for Emma Sheen is provided by Nick De Leon. Prior to episode one's release, the original voice actress was intended to be Sarah Runckel, the wife of Kamille Bidan's voice actor Brandon Runckel, who is now the voice actress for Four Murasame. The next candidate for voice acting was Sadie Manchesky, who did the voice acting for Fraw Bow but has been long time booked this year. Leading to De Leon providing the voice to all female characters in Paint it Black. De Leon uses the same voice he uses for Amuro Ray but the pitch of the dialog is increased to sound more feminant then Amuro's. 'Personality' Emma's personality is quite different from her fellow Titans, who were generally brutal, murderous, callous, overconfident, and oblivious to the people they put in danger. This is first shown when she cast a disapproving look at fellow Titans when they beat up Bright Noa, and her shock at the revelation that Bask Om gassed millions of people in Bunch 30's Side 2. She is a skilled pilot and a disciplined soldier, following orders to the letter, however she draws the line at murdering unarmed civilians and the like. She, like Bright, will not hesitate to use physical force to discipline comrades. History Titans Career Emma was originally a Lieutenant Junior Grade in the Titans, an elite arm of the Earth Federation military formed especially to hunt out dissident spacenoids and Zeon remnants. She, along with former wingmate Jerid Messa and then shuttle captain Bright Noa are witnesses to Kamille Bidan's theft of a prototype RX-178 Gundam Mk-II from a secret facility on Green Noa I space colony. This Gundam Mk-II and a second one is appropriated by AEUG. Emma is also there with Jamaican Daninghan to witness the abusive treatment of Bright Noa by Colonel Bask Om. Emma is ordered by Bask to fly her Gundam MK-II (the only remaining of the three that hasn't been stolen), to Argama under the intention of truce. There, she is to deliver a message to AEUG leader Blex Forer. It becomes evident to Blex that Emma was totally unaware of the nature of the message, hence her seeming lack of concern. The AEUG is to surrender the stolen Gundam prototypes or they will kill a hostage. This hostage turns out to be Kamille Bidan's mother Hilda whom he tries to rescue, only to fail, when Jerid Messa, under orders, destroys the space capsule in which she is imprisoned. Kamille is subsequently detained by the Titans and reunited with his father Franklin Bidan, also being held hostage. Defection to the AEUG Emma chooses an opportunity to break Kamille and Franklin out of detainment, disguise them as pilots and steal the three Gundam Mk-II units. They return to Argama and Emma announces her wish to defect. Although Quattro Bajeena suspected that she might not be a true Titan, he, along with the rest of the crew, is nevertheless suspicious. Emma is placed on provisional status but it does not take long for her to prove herself in the eyes of the Argama crew. Mobile Weapons RX-178 Gundam Mk-II - A mobile suit that Emma test pilots. Although she didn't pilot the mobile suit in the Paint it Black episode, she is expected to pilot it again with the AEUG. Photo Gallery Emma (Titans).png|Emma as a Titan Photo Gallery Emma (Titans).png|Emma as a Titan Trivia *Emma Sheen is the only character in the Gundam on ROBLOX franchise to be voiced by two different people. This is because in the episode, Paint it Black, Emma's main voice actress, Sarah Runckel has been booked throughout the entire process of voice over sessions from August 27 - September 11 and couldn't be available for voice over. Then the role was intended to be understudied by Sadie Manchesky, but is booked as well. Emma is now voiced by Nick De Leon. *Because of the original intention of Sarah Runckel being the voice actress of Emma, she would have also been a love interest for Kamille Bidan in the last season of Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX, but because now she is voiced by Nick De Leon, the idea was dropped because Sarah is now the voice actress for Four Murasame. Category:Characters Category:Universal Century Characters Category:Titans Characters Category:Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX Characters Category:AEUG Characters Category:Gundam on ROBLOX characters of American descent Category:Americans